


Lys seems tired so I'm letting him have a nap because ByeLacey refuses

by CapnPear (TriassicParker)



Category: Lies Within
Genre: ByeLacey, Cuddles, Demon, Gen, Lies within - Freeform, M/M, Medication, Nap Time, alcohol use, tapas, vampire, webcomic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-04
Updated: 2019-01-04
Packaged: 2019-10-04 06:02:51
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 359
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17299124
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TriassicParker/pseuds/CapnPear
Summary: ByeLacey was bragging on twitter after posting page 83 about enjoying drawing Lys' tired eye lines. I argued to let him have a nap, but they refused. So, I took matters into my own hands and let him have a nap.





	Lys seems tired so I'm letting him have a nap because ByeLacey refuses

**Author's Note:**

> If you have not read Lies Within, it is an awesome comic about vampires, seers, and a very angry gay. It can be read on Tapas and on the main site: lieswithincomic.com

Lysander grumpily downed his meds, gagging at the raw, metallic taste of tap water. He followed through with a deep swig of beer.  
"You shouldn't follow up with alcohol, Lys."  
"Simon, shut up. It only says to drink with water and eat with food. Doesn't say I can't do as I please afterwards." Lys replied snarkily.  
"Okay, okay." sighed Simon. They walked back from the kitchen into the lounge room. Lys was quiet, for once. Little did Simon know he was trying to find a come back related to mugs of blood Simon enjoys on the daily.  
He failed, and responded with a measly "at least I didn't drink it with blood."  
\--  
Several beers later, Lys' eyes were beginning to droop. Simon nudged him awake and helped him get on his feet.  
The two wandered to Simon's bedroom, Simon supporting his tiny, drunken companion through the halls. Lys sank into the soft mattress and wrapped himself around a pillow. He was unusually lucid, Simon observed. Usually he could be quite the angry drunk.  
Simon began to leave the room but Lys shot out a hand to grab his wrist. "mbey" he mumbled into the pillow.  
"What?"  
"Staayyy~" Lys repeated turning his face out of the pillow. He released Simon's wrist and wriggled back, making room for the vampire in front of him.  
Simon sighed for the umpteenth time that night and crawled in next to Lysander.  
Lys promptly wrapped his dark arms around Simon's freckled ones. His snoring began almost instantaneously.  
Lys slept well that night. No interruptions from the demon or depression swimming in his mind, no pain, no hunger, no urge to pee and no supernatural hostility. He slept like a log.  
\---  
In the morning, Lys stretched his shoulders, aching from wrapping so tightly around Simon. At some point the vampire had left and had been replaced by a pillow.  
He walked to the bedroom mirror to check his horn growth and barely recognised himself. For once, there weren't deep creases or dark circles beneath his eyes. He looked and felt well rested.  
"Weird." He muttered to himself, and stormed out to the kitchen to find food.


End file.
